Stories from Hogwarts
by TealCrystalCAT
Summary: A colection of one-shots/drabbles set in my Welcome to Hogwarts universe. Shows all the characters, not just the main ones, before and during the story. A Glee/Glee Project crossover.
1. Stuck in a Chair

A/N: Because I have so many ideas going through my head about the Welcome to Hogwarts universe and no way to fit them all into the main story I have decided to write a series of one-shots and drabbles about the characters. Enjoy!

Stuck in a Chair

If you gave Artie Abrams a truth potion and asked him who he hated most in this world he would tell you it was his parents. He would also tell you it wasn't their fault. It was just an unfortunate series of events that led to his hatred.

When he was 10-years-old, Artie was in a car accident that cost him the use of his legs. When he was 11 he got his Hogwarts letter.

He was so excited. Magic exists. But that was ruined when he actually went there.

Everyone looked at him like he was a freak.

It turns out, people in the wizarding world didn't know what wheel chairs were. They didn't need to. The healers at St. Mungos would fix something as simple as a broken spine in a heartbeat.

So he was excited again. There were people who could fix him. Science may not have been able to give him his legs back, but magic could.

His hopes were crushed again.

His parents were muggles, they didn't know about St. Mungos. They didn't take him there immediately after the accident. The healers couldn't undo the damage that had been done.

He knew it was irrational, but he hated his parents for not knowing where to take him. He hated the healers who couldn't fix him. He hated muggles who just accepted he would be in a chair forever and wizards who didn't understand why. But most of all, he hated his stupid chair.

A/N: This was inspired by Scream. For some strange reason I find Angry!Artie really attractive so I just had to write him. This story won't be updated as frequently as the main story but I hope you like it. Feel free to make suggestions.


	2. Sucks to be Short

A/N: So, this is dedicated to KTEW who requested Mathellis forever ago and they have yet to be introduced in the main storyline. It's not exactly a coupley thing, but I hope it's to your satisfaction.

Sucks to be Short

Ellis Wylie hated being short. It sucked. It sucked how teachers always asked her if she was in the wrong class. It sucked that all the older students always asked if she was lost. It sucked how none of the younger students respected her as a prefect simply because they didn't believe she was one. It sucked how people tripped on her in the hallways. It sucked about how boys looked straight over her head, literally. It just sucked.

The only thing that made it bearable was her best friend, Matheus Fernandez. He was the only one who understood her pain.

But, even he was ruined by everyone else. She hated how everyone simply paired them together just because they were short. They were paired together in every class, every project, and, she was pretty sure that was the only reason Beiste made them both prefects.

Why did no one understand? Just because they were short didn't mean they had to date. Just because everyone else thought they looked good together didn't mean they agreed.

Sure, Matheus was cute, and funny, and nice, and totally her type….

But that was completely beside the point!

A/N: So, I don't really have a grip on either of their characters, but I hope I did them justice. Feel free to leave a request!


	3. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

A/N: As promised, Cameron finding out that Marissa couldn't make their date.

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Cameron was excited. It was a beautiful day and he had a date with a beautiful girl. Nothing, not even his annoying sister, could ruin it.

"What's got you so excited?" Hannah asked, noticing his grin.

"Nothing," he said, "I just have a date today."

"No way! You asked Marissa out?"

He nodded.

"Well," Damian said, "I guess that mean's it's just you and me today Hannah." He put his arm around her and she turned redder than her hair.

"Well…uh…Cameron, it looks like your sister found out about your date," Hannah changed the topic.

He turned around and, sure enough, Taylor was heading their way. It was strange though, she wasn't smiling her usual mischievous smile, this one was more… sad.

"Hey Cam," she said, uncharacteristically quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Marissa; she can't make your date."

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Taylor said, "but there was a death in her family, she was sent home early this morning. Knowing her she probably wrote you a well thought out apology letter." She laughed. "But, I figured someone should tell you in person."

"Thanks Tay," he mumbled. She left and he turned to Damian and Hannah. "Well, I guess I'll be joining you guys after all."

A/N: Poor Cam! I felt so guilty writing this, but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Best Friends Forever

A/N: So, I was trying to write the next chapter of Welcome to Hogwarts and this came out. I hope you guys enjoy.

Best Friends Forever

**Taylor POV**

**First Year**

Taylor was excited. First she found out magic existed and she could use it, then she was sorted into the smart people house so she wouldn't have to deal with stupid people and their stupid questions. Next step in making life awesome, becoming friends with the four other girls in her dorm.

"Hey, I'm Taylor Mitchell; we should all be best friends. You could say no if you want, but it's your loss. I'm awesome."

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang," the quiet-looking Asian girl was surprisingly the first to speak up.

"I'm Taylor McKessie," the darker girl introduced herself, "and this is Gabriella Montez." She pointed to her Hispanic companion.

Taylor just looked at her. "I'm sorry, we can't be friends," she said. There was no way she was befriending a name stealer. "I guess the dorm will be split up. I CALL TINA!" She grabbed the Asian.

The name stealer looked confused. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Because we have the same name, it's just too confusing." 'Duh' she wanted to add.

The blonde girl in the corner scoffed. "It doesn't matter; they'll call you by your last names here."

"Well we don't need to, it's too impersonal."

The girl just rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Mitchell, it's not worth my time arguing with you."

"Oh, and who are you to be miss high-and-mighty?" It really bugged Taylor when people thought they were better than her.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," she introduced herself. "And that means I shouldn't be here. Fabrays belong in Slytherin; it just proves our superiority, not like a mudblood like you would understand."

"Well Fabray, obviously you're not better than us, because the hat put us in the same place."

"My father will fix it," she said simply, then closed her curtains and went to bed.

Taylor was still fuming. "Ignore her," Tina told her. "She's just ignorant, so wrapped up in her pure blood superiority."

"Whatever," Taylor brushed her off. "We're too cool for her anyway." She smiled.

Tina smiled back. "Yeah, well, goodnight."

Taylor went to bed happy. Sure she was sharing a dorm with a name stealer and a witch (and not the good kind) but at least she had one best friend.

**Second Year**

One year later and things were still the same. Taylor still had issues talking to the name stealer. Tina was still her best friend. And Fabray was still in Ravenclaw house, and complaining about it. But, it was a new year and Taylor was excited to be back at Hogwarts, even if she had to bring her brother.

She found a cabin with two first years in it, one cute brunette boy and a bigger red headed girl. "Hey, you guys are first years, right? Good. This is Cameron; he's a first year too. Okay, bye." She shoved her little brother in and ran to find Tina.

On her way to the Ravenclaw part of the train she heard whimpering. She looked into the nearest cabin and saw a girl who looked strangely like Quinn Fabray crying. Sure, Taylor didn't like Fabray, but she was still her dorm mate, and she wanted to make sure she was okay…

And maybe she was being just a little nosy…

"Hey, Fabray, are you okay?" Taylor asked as she slid into the compartment.

The other blonde looked up. Her eyes were red and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. "Do I look okay?" she sobbed.

Taylor didn't know what to do, so she hugged her. "There, there," she whispered as she patted her back. "It's gonna be fine. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Fabray screamed. "Everything's wrong. I'm still in Ravenclaw. My old friends won't talk to me because they say I'm not good enough for them, the boy I've liked since I was six being one of them. My mother hates me because I couldn't live up to her expectations. My father left because I'm a huge failure. Everyone in my dorm hates me. And I'm unloading all my problems on a girl I barely know."

"You know me," Taylor said. "I'm Taylor and you're Quinn. There, that's one problem down."

"That doesn't make you hate me less," Quinn whispered.

"I don't hate you. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. I'll be willing to start again, if you want to."

Quinn smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay," Taylor smiled back. "Hey, I'm Taylor Mitchell; we should be best friends. You could say no if you want, but it's your loss. I'm awesome."

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and I would love to be best friends."

They hugged. That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Third Year**

"Where's Quinn?" Taylor asked one evening at dinner.

"Taylor, it's not nice to speak with your mouth full," Tina scolded.

Taylor made sure to make a huge show of swallowing. "Happy now?" Tina nodded. "Great, now where's Quinn."

"Behind you," a voice from behind said.

"QUINNIE!" Taylor jumped on the other blonde. "I missed you! I haven't seen you all afternoon! Where on earth were you?"

Quinn laughed, used to Taylor's antics by now. "Quidditch tryouts, remember."

"Oh, right," Taylor said. "Just then she noticed the three girls trailing behind her best friend. "Who are the shorties?"

"Well, this is Marissa," Quinn pointed to a pretty red head, "she's on the quidditch team with me, and these are her friends…."

"McKynleigh," the darker of the two introduced herself, "and that's Sunshine. We should all be best friends. You could say no if you want, but it's your loss. We're awesome."

The other girls were silent, waiting to see what Taylor's reaction would be to the new girl who sounded so much like she did.

"Aww, Quinn, you brought me a mini-me! And Marissa's a mini-you and Sunshine can be a mini-Tina! This is awesome!"

"I hope you're not just saying that because she's Asian," Tina muttered. Sunshine nodded her agreement. Quinn and Marissa just shook their heads in disbelief, small smiles on their faces. McKynleigh, on the other hand, had a grin as big as Taylor's.

"Ladies, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

A/N: So, Taylor and McKynleigh love to take over the story, so I decided to write about how all our favorite Ravenclaws became besties. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment.


	5. SAD

A/N: So, originally I was going to write a fluffy Kid! one-shot, but I was lazy and didn't write the Quinn origin story that was necessary to understand it. Luckily, I had a backup plan. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy!

S.A.D.

**Ellis POV**

Ellis groaned as she walked down the corridor, the sight of so many happy couples in one place made her cringe. "I hate S.A.D."

"Sad? Why are you sad?" her best friend Matheus asked.

"I'm not sad, I'm frustrated," she told him. She was starting to get physically sick from all the lovey-dovey-ooey-gooeyess surrounding her. "Overly affectionate couples sicken me."

"Then why did you say you were sad?"

"I didn't, I said I hate S.A.D., Singles Awareness Day. It's what us cynics call Valentine's Day," she explained.

"Oh," was all he said, looking down.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you buy into all this crap. It's an excuse for chocolate, flower, and card companies to make an absurd amount of money while the rest of us lose our minds over the opposite sex. It's ridiculous how many guys use this as an excuse to take advantage of their girlfriends." They watched as a Slytherin girl launched herself at her boyfriend for a bouquet of flowers. "Case in point."

The girl heard them. "You're just jealous because no one wants to be your Valentine," the girl sneered. "After all, who wants to date a 10 year-old? C'mon Brycey, let's leave the primary schoolers alone." She dragged her boyfriend, Bryce apparently, away.

"See, Valentine's Day makes people crazy," Ellis told Matheus.

-timeskip-

It was a long day of tripping over couples in attempts to get to class and Ellis's mood was not improving in the least bit. To make it worse she was assigned to patrol tonight. Valentine's Day was the worst day to be stuck on patrol, everyone was breaking curfew to be with their significant other.

"She's not allowed to be here," she told Samuel Larsen as he entered the common room with his Ravenclaw girlfriend, Marissa.

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously, El? It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, and it's almost curfew. Speaking of which, have you seen Matheus, we have patrol tonight."

He smirked, probably thinking she'd get distracted and forget about Marissa. "He's probably still up in the room, napping."

She headed toward the stairs. "Thanks, but when I get back she better be gone."

She walked to their room and knocked. "Matheus, you better be awake, we have patrol." She swung the door open.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. The room was covered in rose petals and there, right in the middle, was Matheus holding out a bouquet of orange roses, her favorite color.

"Ellis, I know you think that Valentine's Day is stupid and cliché, but I kinda like it, there's nothing wrong with a day dedicated to telling those you love that you love them. And, well, you're the most important girl in my life and I was wondering if, maybe, you would be my Valentine?"

She just looked at him, unsure what to say. "Matheus…"

"Yeah, I know. It's stupid. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry, I-"

She cut him off with a kiss.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: So, Mathellis is officially cannon in this universe. Originally I was going to have their relationship develop, but they won't be having a big role, if any, until the sequel, so it makes more sense to have them already together. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Prelude to a Dance Deleted Scene

A/N: This is a deleted scene from Prelude to a Dance, which if you haven't seen is already up in the main story. I really wanted to include it, but I couldn't find a place to put it. Well…enjoy!

**Bremily**

Dances were always Emily's favorite part of school. While most girls hated the anticipation of getting a date, she loved it. She loved knowing how many boys wanted to ask her out but didn't have the guts too. Even more she loved the actual dance, where she got to show everyone just how hot she was. The envious looks of the girls and the lustful looks of the boys made her happy in ways nothing else could. Dances were her thing.

So why was she going alone to the upcoming Halloween Dance? Because her boyfriend was an idiot and got himself killed. Now she had to wait three months to even go on a date out of "respect for the dead."

She was angry, because she couldn't get laid. She was angry, because people gave her pitying looks when she walked down the hall. She was angry about a lot of things.

Because there was no way she was sad. If she admitted that, she would have to admit she maybe, possibly, cared for Bryce.

A/N: I've been meaning to do something with Emily about Bryce's death, and this popped up. What do you think?


	7. Special

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, school and shows kind of get in the way. Unfortunately, I'm not completely back (I'm saving the actual story for when I have time to focus on it) so you only get this one-shot. Still, I hope you enjoy this insight into Taylor's life. Also, I would like to note that I do not mean to offend anybody; Taylor's parents are an exaggeration of religious extremists and not meant to reflect anybody in particular.

Disclaimer: While I always forget these things, I still do not own.

* * *

><p>Special<p>

**Taylor POV**

Taylor Mitchell always knew that she was different, that she was special. Some part of her always knew she was a witch. How could she not be? It was the only logical explanation for all the crazy things in her life.

When she was little her parents said she had a great imagination. A three- year-old talking about magic is cute. An eight-year old talking about magic isn't so cute.

_-pagebreak-_

She was delusional. That was the only explanation her parents' religious upbringing would allow them to believe. She couldn't be a witch, to accept that would be to accept the devil into their home. When she yelled at them to get out of the way of the bus heading straight for them her parents told her she was seeing things. When they found her talking to the nice ghost that lived in their house they thought she was hearing things. When they found her in their ruined garden with bloody fingers, crying because she couldn't get the gnomes to leave the roses alone, they sent her to a mental hospital. She was nine.

It was the worst year of her life. They told her she was schizophrenic. They kept trying to cure her. But it didn't work and there are plenty of ghosts in mental hospitals to torture -little witches. None were nearly as nice as the one back home.

_-pagebreak-_

Eventually, they broke her. She gave in, admitted she was crazy, ignored all the things she was always so sure were real.

She almost had a heart attack when she walked in on Cameron, her baby brother and the only person who ever believed her, talking to her old ghost friend. She had always assumed that he believed her through blind adoration for his older sister, there was never any sign he saw things too. She will never forget the smile on his face as he turned to her and exclaimed, "See TayTay! You're not crazy!" It was the greatest day of her life.

_-pagebreak-_

The second greatest day of her life was when Professor Shuester came to her house with a Hogwarts letter. She had been getting the letters for weeks, but her parents wrote them off as a bad prank. She never tried to convince them otherwise. Professor Shue tried to tell her parents that she was a witch, that she needed to be trained, but it was pointless. Eventually he told them Hogwarts was a school for gifted children. He told them that she got a full ride scholarship to the best boarding school in the country just so they would let her go. As he left she asked him, "Does this mean I'm not special anymore?"

He smiled down at her, "No Miss Mitchell, you will always be special."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not big on the ending, but what do you think? It was meant to give some insight into Taylor and Cam's home life, which will be referenced later in Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you like it and that Taylor isn't coming off as a Mary Sue because of this. Feel free to leave a review. Please.


End file.
